


Late Night Thoughts

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Annoying Vergil, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You annoy a certain sulry, half demon with your late night antics





	Late Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a little writing prompt on Tumblr and this is what happened. It's just a little silly thing, but I hope you enjoy.

2:07 AM. That was what your clock said as you stared at it in the dark, the glowing red numbers mocking you. You had gone to bed hours ago but sleep didn't come so easily. You had been tossing and turning all night, trying and failing miserably to fall asleep. You had changed positions several times but it failed to help you. You sighed in frustration, running a hand through your messy locks. You were feeling restless tonight.

Your brain would not shut up and your head was filled with countless thoughts. You thought of everything and nothing. Your mind never lingered on one train of thought for long as they kept changing subject at the drop of a hat. You couldn't fathom a reason why sleep eluded you. It just did. You considered getting up to make yourself a warm drink to relax but you didn’t want to leave the comfort of your bed. Winter had only just arrived, bringing cold days and even colder nights. You didn’t want to leave your cocoon of blankets.

You rolled over facing your partner in the dim light of your bedroom. You weren’t sure how he was sleeping through your restless fits. He was always a light sleeper but he hadn’t stirred once. He was sleeping peacefully on his back, eyes closed and blissfully unaware you were staring at him while he slept. If it wasn't for the sound of his light breathing and the subtle movement of his chest, you would have thought he was dead. He was eerily still whenever he slept.

You carefully reached out, brushing your fingertips against his face. You marvelled at how soft his skin was. After countless battles he still had flawless skin. You briefly wished you had his demonic powers so your skin could always stay so smooth. Your hand trailed up to his snow white locks, the silky strands tickling your fingers. You smiled softly before you retracted your hand. You stared at him for a little longer, simply enjoying watching him sleep. Well at least someone could sleep tonight. You were stuck with insomnia and it showed no signs of easing up. You carefully considered what you were about to do, but decided to just go through with it. 

"Vergil, are you awake?" you whispered softly.

There was only a second of silence before you got a response.

"I am now" he replied huskily. 

His eyes cracked open and you saw a sliver of ice blue peering down at you. Even when he was groggy with sleep he could still be intimidating, that piercing gaze staring right through your soul. You could tell from that look alone that he was searching for the reason that you had disturbed him from his slumber.

"I can't sleep" you said.

"Really? I couldn't tell" he replied, voice heavy with sarcasm. 

You glared at him half-heartedly. ”Not even awake for a whole minute and you’re already throwing your biting sarcasm at me.”

“Then why did you wake me?” he asked, eyes slipping closed for a brief moment.

“Because I can’t sleep” you softly whined.

“I can. Goodnight.”

“Vergil!”

The high pitched whine in your voice made him wince. His eyes snapped open again as he scowled down at you. He didn’t appreciate you waking him up in the middle of the night just because you couldn’t sleep. But he was awake now so he was just going to have to deal with your antics. Part of him wanted to kick you out of bed for being a brat. Another, smaller part was concerned about you getting proper sleep. It was small, but it was still there.

You noticed that he hadn’t fallen back to sleep yet. You smiled lightly, happy that he decided to stay up with you. You huddled closer to his side, nudging his arm with your elbow. He grunted softly, moving his arm and allowing you to rest against him. You placed your head on his bare chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart. You closed your eyes and listened to the beat. It was soothing, but still not enough to soothe your hectic thoughts. You pondered on another method to help you sleep. Maybe talking would help you to get to sleep. You always got tired when people prattled on. Perhaps you could share your thoughts with Vergil?

"If a Guinea pig and a normal pig had a baby, would it be called a piggy-er Guinea pig?" you asked.

You were met with silence. It took Vergil a few seconds to process the absurdity of your question. He sighed heavily. So it was one of those nights again. Of all the nights he chose to come to bed, why did it have to be this night? If he didn’t love you so much he would have smothered you with a pillow by now. He could just ignore your question, or he could try something that would completely shut you up.

"If you and I had a baby, would it get my looks and your late night thoughts, or your beauty and my late night murder thoughts?"

It was your turn to be stunned into silence. You couldn't believe he just said that. Was he being serious or was he just trying to change the subject? Well it was working because now all you were thinking about was having a mini Vergil running around. Your face felt like it was on fire from the abrupt change in conversation. Having Vergil's child...now that was something you could spend hours thinking about.

"I don't know how to feel about this..." you whispered sheepishly.

Vergil tilted his head, his lips brushing against your forehead. "Go to sleep" he murmured. 

"Okay."

You didn’t argue. You settled back into silence for a few moments. You could feel Vergil’s hand gently stroking your hair, indicating that he was still up. You chewed on your lip in thought. You shifted, clearing your throat loudly.

"Wanna try making that baby now?"

You squealed when Vergil suddenly rolled on top of you, pinning you down to the bed. At least you found a remedy for your insomnia that night. 


End file.
